Choni Prompts Collection
by Theauthenticme
Summary: This collection of one shots will be based on the various Choni prompts I am sent by you lovely readers! You can leave a prompt in the comments or use the "Ask" feature on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019).
1. Reflex

"I was wondering if you could do a flinching prompt. Like we never get to see Toni's background but from the sounds of it her uncle was very abusive, and with all the fighting that's been happening on the show I figured one time Cheryl would talk to much with her hands and Toni would flinch or something idk I'm not a writer haha that's my prompt anyways :)"

Thank you for your prompt idea anon and yes I absolutely do take prompts! Thanks for yours, I loved it! Please feel free to send more in!

TW: mentions of past abuse/violence

This is set fairly early on in their relationship (end of season 2, before the road trip).

...

Cheryl was leading another Vixens practice, trying to get the girls to learn the new routine before their next performance.

"No" she yelled, walking between the girls and trying to correct them as they made mistakes.

"It's not like this" she demonstrated what the small blonde in front of her was doing with her arms. "It's like this.." she modeled, the girl nodding as she tried to take to in.

Toni was stood nearby, trying to perfect the moves herself. Cheryl noticed that she seemed a little on edge but couldn't quite put her finger on why.

Cheryl continued to yell, the complicated arm sequence needed before a big lift clearly causing problems for more than a few of the girls on the squad.

Cheryl continued to pace, eventually coming to stand in front of Toni, watching as she performed the routine.

Cheryl reached out to move Toni's arm to the correct position, but Toni flinched away, her arms quickly moving to protect herself before dropping to her sides.

"T.T?" Cheryl's eyes were wide as she realized what had happened.

"Sorry.." Toni mumbled, her cheeks flushing red as she scuffed her foot against the gym floor, avoiding Cheryl's gaze.

"Did you think I..?" Cheryl was horrified at the thought that Toni could even think she would hurt her, nothing was further from

The truth.

"Can we just drop it please?" she went back to practicing and was grateful that Cheryl moved on to someone else without any other word about it.

...

After practice, Cheryl hung back after she was showered and changed, waiting for a quiet moment to talk to her girlfriend.

When they were finally the last two there, she checked the door was firmly closed before approaching her girlfriend.

"Can we talk about earlier please?" Her eyes searched Toni's as she guided them both to sit down on the bench.

"It was just a reflex, i'm sorry Cher.."

"It was more than that T.T.." Cheryl whispered softly, her slender fingers moving gently across Toni's forearm.

"Look..I know you'd never hurt me okay? When your hand was coming towards me earlier, some part of my brain reacted before I had the chance to be rational about it.."

Cheryl nodded, waiting for Toni to continue.

"My uncle..he'd sometimes.." she trailed off, her voice quiet.

"Hit you?" Cheryl supplied, even the thought of anyone hurting Toni upsetting to her.

"I guess it was just old muscle memory.." she confirmed with a nod. "I'm sorry."

"You don't ever have to be sorry. We all have our own demons we're dealing with" Cheryl knew that better than anyone. "Thank you for being honest with me.."

"Always" Toni leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, pulling her closer as their foreheads met. "Thank you for understanding."

Cheryl understood more than Toni realized, but that was a talk for another time.

...

This collection of one shots will be based on the various Choni prompts I am sent by you lovely readers! You can leave a prompt in the comments or use the "Ask" feature on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019).


	2. Triggered

Prompt:  
Choni mid twenties or older. Cheryl goes away for a work trip and when she comes back..won't let Toni near her sexually. Something happened. Toni gets to the bottom of it.

TW: mentions of attempted sexual assault

...  
Cheryl had been away Monday through Friday on a work trip and to say Toni had missed her was an understatement. She couldn't wait for her wife to get home and to just feel her in her arms again. She had missed having her little spoon to hold.

"Cher?" Toni jumped up when she heard the front door slam closed. "Did you land early? I thought you weren't due until 4?"

"Oh..uh...yeah.."

Toni furrowed her brow as Cheryl's odd response.

"How was it? Did the trip go well?" Toni moved to kiss her wife, Cheryl flinching away before Toni could even get close.

"Cher? What's wrong?" Toni couldn't hide her concern, the way Cheryl was acting was more than a little out of character.

"What? Nothing." She brushed it off, going to move past Toni. Except she wasn't quick enough and Toni grabbed her arm gently.

"I don't believe you.."

Cheryl went to pull her arm away but Toni wasn't having any of it, carefully turning Cheryl to face her.  
"Will you atleast look at me? Please?" She couldn't hide her concern or worry.

Cheryl turned her head to face her wife but couldn't quite bring their eyes to meet.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Toni gently guided Cheryl into the lounge and soon they were both sat down beside one another on the couch.

"Nothing is wrong T.T.." although her blank stare told a different story.

"Look me in the eye and say that. Hell just look at me at all Cher.."

Cheryl didn't think she could bring herself to do it without getting upset and if she started crying, she didn't know how she'd stop.

Cheryl let her glassy eyes meet her wife's for a second, before her gaze dropped back to her lap.

"You know I love you..more than anything else on this earth. Nothing at all is going to change that okay? Nothing" she took Cheryl's hands in her own, hoping her words would reassure her. "Okay?"

"Okay" Cheryl acknowledged with a nod, clearing her throat.

"Talk to me baby..please..."

"You remember that stuff that happened with Nick when we were still at school?"

Toni nodded, biting her lip to keep quiet and it say something rude about Nick.

"At my conference, there was some guy..he kept pestering me, wouldn't leave me alone. He said he wanted to take me out for dinner.."

"Oh shit. He didn't.." she started..

"No...no.." she shook her head, her stare still blank.

"Are you sure?"

Cheryl nodded, although Toni had her doubts.

She moved closer to her wife, one hand coming to rest in her lap, the other wrapped round her back.

"It just brought back a lot of memories about Nick.."

"Oh Cher. Why don't we go take a bath and relax in bed for a while. We can talk some more and you can have a rest, you look tired.."

"A bath sounds nice" she agreed, her wide, tear stained eyes. "Thanks T.T."

"Anything for you Cher" and she meant it. Every single word.


	3. Lifeboat

I have a prompt. Veronica was so alone in musical episode and it made me sad. Especially when when she sung Lifeboat. My prompt is-: Choni supporting Veronica/being her friend. Veronica not coping very well.

...

Thank you for sending in this prompt anon! It has been one of my all time favorires to write and whilst I originally started writing this as a solo piece, I actually ended up collaborating with another amazing author to write this. Her Ao3 username is Just_Browsing and you should deffo check out her writing because it's great!

The lyrics in bold are all from Veronica's solo from 'Heathers', called Lifeboat.

...

**_"I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean, low in the water and nowhere to go. The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know.."_**

Veronica was on her knees, crying quietly into her hands as she finished singing.

Official rehearsals were over and she was the last one in the dark auditorium, the only light streaming in through the rain soaked windows casting shadows on the stage.

...

Cheryl and Toni were walking hand in hand, eager to get home and spend some time together now they were no longer fighting.

"Ugh look.. what incompetent soul left the spotlights on in there?" Cheryl nodded towards the auditorium. "Rehearsal finished ages ago, surely even the tech guy can manage to turn off a few lights." She marched into the theatre, suddenly stopping half way down the isle.

"What's the matter babe?" Toni asked, wondering why Cheryl had suddenly stopped. She looked at Cheryl, following her gaze to the small figure on the stage.

"Is that Veronica?" she whispered, the figure hunched over her knees and crying into her hands.

Cheryl simply nodded, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her.

"Ronnie, are you okay? Has something happened?" Cheryl asked gently, slowly making her way down the isle towards the stage.

Veronica was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the two girls approaching her, causing her to jump slightly at the mention of her name.

"Cheryl! Toni!" She gasped, wiping her tear stained cheeks, trying to make herself look as composed as possible. "Wh..what are you doing here? Is there another rehearsal planned?"

"No..no rehearsal. We saw the lights still on and we're coming in to turn them off. We didn't realize you were in here."

"I was just practicing my solo. Thought I'd get an extra rehearsal in while it was quiet. Sorry if I disturbed you.."

_**"I'm hugging my knees...the weakest must go.."**_

Toni noted that Veronica had not actually made eye contact or looked at either of them once while they'd been talking. She had got to know her since working at La Bonne Nuit and had become good friends with her. This behavior was not characteristic of the Veronica she had come to know.

"Is everything okay?" Toni echoed Cheryl's earlier concern as she moved closer to her friend, crouching beside where Ronnie was sat.

"Shouldn't you be shacking up now that you two love birds have reconciled your differences?" Veronica asked, lifting her head from her knees, trying to change the subject and shift the attention off herself.

"There's plenty of time for that later" Toni winked, before her face grew more concerned again. She sat down and looked more closely at Veronica, her currently pale complexion and red rimmed eyes made more apparent under the bright stage lights.

"I know you've got a lot going on right now with your family.." she started, hoping to nudge her into talking.

"You could say that" her hollow laugh echoed throughout the auditorium.

"I've cried enough of my own tears in the theatre over _my_ family drama, so I know how it feels.." Cheryl said, joining Toni and Veronica on the floor of the stage. "Please V, talk to us.."

Veronica looked at both girls either side of her, unable to contain her emotions anymore as she let out a small sob.

Cheryl took her hand in her own, Toni rubbing her back gently.

Veronica who usually had so much to say, found herself at a loss for words. She was feeling so much, _hurting_ so much and it was all overwhelming her.

_**"Storms are approaching, there's no where to hide.."**_

"I just..I.." everything felt jumbled, another sob leaving her lips as she buried her head back against her knees.

"I literally feel like I'm suffocating." Veronica whimpered, barely above a whisper. "All this stuff going on with my parents, Reggie, doing the show, the Speakeasy.." she listed off. "I can't do it anymore.."

"You have a lot going on" Toni agreed. "It must feel very overwhelming to have all of this going on at once.."

Cheryl sat and watched on as Toni reassured Veronica, remembering the countless times she'd done it for her and how much she always helped.

"You're doing an _amazing_ job with all that stuff V" Cheryl complimented her genuinely. "I mean you're running a business, that's no easy task in itself without everything else that's going on."

Veronica let out a laugh at Cheryl's compliment, it made her feel a little proud of herself for all she'd achieved.

"When I get a little overwhelmed..." Cheryl started tentatively as Veronica turned to look at her. "I look to Toni and other people in my life to get me through it. You've got so many people in your life that think the world of you and would want to help if they knew.."

Toni smiled at Cheryl with a loving and compassionate gaze, watching as Veronica wiped her face again.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.." she sighed. "Not anymore anyway.."

"Let's start with one thing at a time" Toni suggested with a small nod. "Maybe things will feel less overwhelming that way.."

"I just..I don't know what to start with first" Veronica said with a huff. "It all feels horrible and heavy and daunting.."

"Well what ever you want to do V...we'll be right there with you" Cheryl said softly. "You're not alone in any of this."

Veronica nodded, appreciating the comment.

"You said I have people that care..that..think the world of me. Correction, I _used_ to."

"You don't feel you do anymore?" Toni asked carefully.

Veronica shook her head. "Archie and I arn't on speaking terms, Reggie broke up with me, my father has all but disowned me, my mom is..in a dark place.." she listed off.

"Reggie is like a puppy, he just wants attention" Cheryl joked, earning a small laugh from Veronica. "He'll come around."

"Instead of focusing on some of the bad things...look at all you do have" Toni started, turning the situation into something positive, something that Cheryl had always admired and appreciated of her.

"You've got all of us around you! Me, Cheryl, Betty, Josie...Kev!" Toni reeled off easily. "And I'm sure Sweet Pea and Fangs would be more than willing to throw a few punches for you."

Veronica smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. She never thought that she would find solace at the words of these two lovebirds but they were showing they really cared.

"V...you run a very successful business, you're bossing _all_ of your assignments in class, you help people every day without even realising it...and you're going to bring the house down with your solo in the musical" Cheryl spoke with a reassuring and determined tone.

"Thanks" she sniffled, appreciating their friendship and support more than she could put into words right now.

"Why don't you come home with us, have something to eat, watch a movie.."

"I don't want to intrude.."

"You wouldn't be. Please V..I think the company would do you good." Toni stood up and held out her hand to Veronica, helping her up before pulling her into a hug. Cheryl joined them, Veronica enveloped in two pairs of soft, warm arms, making her feel safe and loved like she hasn't in a while.

It gave her hope that maybe, everything would be okay after all.

...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it. It was great to collaborate with someone when writing this, I don't think it would have got written without her!

Would love to write more of your prompts, please leave them in the comments or on my Tumblr at theauthenticme2019.


End file.
